bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Floret Rosetta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30545 |no = 823 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 27 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 19, 23, 27, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |normal_distribute = 15, 8, 6, 13, 6, 9, 8, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131, 135 |bb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 25, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155 |sbb_distribute = 7, 3, 10, 3, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 4, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young girl carrying the banner of the God Army. Her father had been the ruler of a small kingdom, but he was betrayed by his vassals, who took his country from him. As a member of the God Army, her attitude completely changed when they attacked her mother country, and she became consumed by a terrifying disposition. However, there are many who doubt that she fought for revenge, claiming that a lot of fiction has been tangled with fact over the years. |summon = It looks like a flower is blooming in your heart too. I can tell these things. |fusion = When the flower of life withers away, do you know what sound it makes? |evolution = The blossom you cared for has come to full bloom. Pretty, don't you think? Hehe. | hp_base = 4262 |atk_base = 1712 |def_base = 1407 |rec_base = 1461 | hp_lord = 6053 |atk_lord = 2292 |def_lord = 1888 |rec_lord = 1954 | hp_anima = 6796 |rec_anima = 1756 |atk_breaker = 2490 |def_breaker = 1690 |atk_guardian = 2094 |def_guardian = 2086 |rec_guardian = 1855 |def_oracle = 1789 | hp_oracle = 5756 |rec_oracle = 2251 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Raging Deity |lsdescription = Greatly boosts damage produced by Spark & slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 75% boost to Spark damage, 1~2 BC per Spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Secret Dance: Bouquet Dance |bbdescription = 30 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Divine Dance: Petal Storm |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & greatly boosts damage produced during Spark for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30544 |evointo = 30546 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Earth Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Sphere(s) related to Rosetta: * Royal Bud * Steeple Rose * Heavenly Bud * Flag Flower * Star Flower * Wisdom Flower |addcat = Sphere Founders II |addcatname = Rosetta 3 }}